Użytkownik:Ozpl18/Piaskownica/Dungeon Journal/Dungeon Journal Cataclysm dungeons
Blackrock Caverns Rumors suggest that Deathwing himself carved out the subterranean labyrinth that allows the Twilight's Hammer to secretly transport elementals from the majestic Mount Hyjal to Blackrock Mountain. A vital hub of this shadow network is Blackrock Caverns, site of the cult's blistering forge and some of its most heinous experiments, including the transformation of cultists into twilight dragonkin. Deadmines :See Dungeon Journal: Deadmines End Time One of an infinite number of potential outcomes, this timeway depicts the desolate future of Azeroth should Deathwing fail to be stopped. Nozdormu has identified a powerful anomaly that exists in this moment and bars access to the past - and hope of retrieving the Demon Soul. The powerful creature from out of time live alone amidst the time-twisted echoes of the past. Grim Batol Don't be fooled by Grim Batol's humble exterior; many of this mountain fortress's desecrated chambers are buried deep in the Twilight Highlands. Once the stronghold of the Wildhammer dwarves, and later seized by orcs as a prison for Alextrasza, the city is now in the clutches of the Twilight's Hammer cult. Heroes brave enough to infiltrate the brooding depths of the stronghold must confront Deathwing's agents to thwart the mysterious evil within. Halls of Origination Constructed by the great titans, the Halls of Origination are filled with ancient relics and the fearsome guardians that protect them. Rumors abound that the complex also contains a devastating weapon capable of reordering all life on Azeroth. Deathwing has moved to obtain this terrifying device through his agent, Al'Akir the Windlord. Thus far the facility's communication systems have been fully corrupted, but the weapon inside continues to elude Deathwing's grasp. Hour of Twilight With the Dragon Soul retrieved from the part, the Heroes of Azeroth now prepare for the final confrontation with Deathwing. In the frozen wastes of Northrend, the towering spire of Wyrmrest Temple is under the assault of Deathwing's Twilight forces. In order to save Azeroth, Thrall must arrive safely at the temple with the Dragon Soul in hand. Lost City of the Tol'vir The Lost City of the Tol'vir is the stronghold of the Neferset, a faction of the cat-like tol'vir who swore fealty to Deathwing in exchange for a cure to the curse of flesh which had turned their rocky hides to soft skin. With the affliction expunged the tol'vir have rebelled against their benefactor, although they remain irrevocably twisted and hostile due to the dark pact that they made Shadowfang Keep :See Dungeon Journal: Shadowfang Keep The Stonecore Within the Temple of Earth, locked in the heart of Deepholm, lies the Stonecore. It was inside these caverns that the Twilight's Hammer toiled over Deathwing, hammering elementium plates to the Dragon Aspect's body in an attempt to hold his tormented form together. With his renewal complete, Deathwing ascended into Azeroth, shattering the World Pillar and destabilizing the region of Deepholm. Throne of the Tides Deep within the Abyssal Maw's fathomless expanses lies the Throne of the Tides. From here, the great elemental lord Neptulon the Tidehunter has surveyed and protected his aquatic domain for ages. He now faces his greatest challenge as a force of serpentine naga and malefic faceless ones threaten to depose him, leaving his realm and its secrets ripe for the plundering. The Vortex Pinnacle The Vortex Pinnacle exists within the elemental plane of Skywall. Its elegant structures, crowned with bronze and gold, sit atop platforms bridged by pure air. Yet behind its exterior beauty, the pinnacle harbors Neferset tol'vir, as well as Al'Akir the Windlord's merciless elemental legions. As long as the barrier between Skywall and Azeroth remains open, terror will rain down on Uldum from the skies. Well of Eternity Ten-thousand years in the past, the night elven capital city of Zin-Azshari was a magnificent sparkling metropolis. Situated on the shores of the Well of Eternity, it was here that the aristocratic Highborne first opened a portal into the Twisting Nether and invited the Burning Legion to invade Azeroth. Under the command of the night elven queen, Azshara, they now pour their energies into the portal, preparing it for the terrifying and glorious entrance of the demon god Sargeras. Zul'Aman Echoes of unfulfilled vengeance linger in the one-time capital of the Amani tribe, Zul'Aman. Though the Amani trolls answered their warlord's call to arms, Zul'jin was denies his goal of restoring the empire to it's former glory. Where he failed, the Zandalar tribe will succeed. Left unchecked, the unites tribes will reclaim their lands and savor a merciless retribution. Zul'Gurub Zul'Gurub was the capital of the Gurubashi jungle trolls, a tribe that once controlled the vast jungles of the south. It was here that Jin'do the Hexxer summoned the savage loa Hakkar the Soulflayer into Azeroth. Of late, these efforts have begun anew amid an alliance between the Gurubashi and Zandalar trolls that seeks to establish a unified troll empire.